


A Little Patience

by FromJupiterToMercury



Category: Guns N' Roses, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromJupiterToMercury/pseuds/FromJupiterToMercury
Summary: Summary: 1993; you’re a lawyer and on your way to meet your new client. Surprise; it’s someone you knew, years ago…This fic contains heavy sin, Duff and Slash being the best friends, Stephanie Seymour being a bitch (sorry Stephanie if you read this) and a bit of angst (yeah, because y’know)Side note: I don’t have a clue of how the judiciary system works in the USA, so don’t @ me if there is incoherence <3
Relationships: Axl Rose/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

March 1993

“Miss y/l/n?”  
You lifted your face from your papers and threw a look at your secretary. He had his hand on the speaker of the phone: “Miss, it’s the NY’s police station.”  
You nodded. It was usual you worked with them, as you were an appointed lawyer. You never wanted prestige as you started your law studies and established yourself. Your first want, that you still had, was to help people, even the most deprived. That’s why you didn’t work in a huge company, but at your count, in a small office, sharing it with your secretary – well, a law student that you hired for him to pay his school and sort your papers. The major part of your clients were people arrested by the police of the neighbourhood, who called you when necessary. He carried on: “Miss, it’s not like usual.” You frowned. “The client asked you as a lawyer.”  
You raised an eyebrow, surprised, but you didn’t get the weird expression on his face. “It must be someone we already defended. Ask the officer his name, so I can take his file when I’ll come to the station.”  
“Miss, the officer doesn’t want to tell the client’s name, because apparently – he started speaking lower as people were listening – it’s a big name.”  
You chuckled. “Larry, big names don’t ask us to defend them. I’m an appointed lawyer. People don’t choose me, because if they had the money, they would go south.” You pointed your finger to the south of the city by the window, towards the business part of New York, where lawyers earned in a day what you earned in a year.  
Larry considered your answer. Yeah, you weren’t wrong.  
He took back the phone and exchanged some words with the policemen before hanging up. You closed your pen and took your briefcase, already knowing what he would say. “The officer asks you to be there as soon as possible.”  
You checked your watch as you left the room. “Larry, it’s already five pm, take your evening. See you tomorrow.”  
-  
You entered the police station and headed to the front desk. At the back, a policeman recognized you and came. “Hello, I come to meet my client…” The end of your sentence died in your throat as you eyed his face. He had a strange expression, as he saw a ghost. You decided to not pay attention to it nonetheless; “So, what is it about?”  
He cleared his throat: “Domestic violence. His file is with him.”  
“Right. He’s making a complaint or he’s being accused?”  
“He’s accused.”  
You nodded. You already defended victims of domestic violence, never abusers, but everyone deserved a defence, so you repressed all eventual prejudices. “Let me lead you to him.”  
You nodded and followed him, your heels resonated in the corridor. You pushed the door and froze as soon as your eyes landed on him. It felt like someone just poured a bucket full of freezing water on your head.  
At the metallic table of the interrogatory room, a ghost. Someone belonging to your past. Someone you were desperately trying to forget for so many years – but you couldn’t.  
A cold shiver ran down your spine and your hair raised at the back of your neck, but you kept a cool attitude and an impassive face, as your job taught you.  
He slowly lifted his eyes and eyed you, taking your form after so much time. He moved a long ginger lock from before his eyes and let out in his raspy voice: “Hi y/n.”  
At your side, the policeman frowned when he said your name. He opened his mouth to ask you if you knew the guy but you stepped towards your client and extended your hand: “Hello Mister Rose, I’m Miss y/l/n, your appoint- Hum, your attorney.”  
He blinked, and took some seconds to lift his hand and shake yours. You had done that to place a serious atmosphere, but the contact of his skin was worse than anything else. You quickly removed it.  
The policeman cleared his throat: “Hum, I’m going to leave you alone, but not more than five minutes.”  
The door closed, and a silence fell. You pulled the chair in a scraping noise and sat, avoiding his gaze. You put your hand on the file in front of him: “I saw you brought papers, I’ll-”  
He put his hand on yours, and you couldn’t help but meet his gaze. “y/n. Sorry.”  
“Sorry? It’s my job. Your bullshit runs my business.” You took your bitchy tone as a tool to build an emotional wall, trying to not listen to your memories and feelings. “Oh, and no y/n between us. I am Miss y/l/n.”  
He grinned: “Taking control? You didn’t change-”  
You sighed, rolled your eyes and let yourself fall against the back of your chair, removing your hand from below his.  
“Not taking anything seriously? You didn’t change.”  
He opened his mouth to say something but you talked: “You have three minutes to summarize me what is going on.”  
“Wouldn’t it be better if we met at your office?”  
“Two minutes and a half.”  
He sighed. “My ex sues me for domestic violence.” You heart dropped in your chest, this hurting you nearly as much as you were the victim. Axl was impulsive, but you had never seen him raise the hand on someone he loved. Well, apparently.  
“And I guess as every man who is accused of domestic violence, you didn’t do anything?”  
He opened his mouth in an O shape. He stuttered a bit, before managing to say: “N-No. Well, I’ve already been impulsive in her company, I’ve broken vases. I’ve yelled. But I never beat her.” He bent slightly and looked for your gaze. “y/n. I promise. You know I wouldn’t do it.”  
You darted your eyes on him: “I advise you to not use I promise as an argument with me Axl.” He gulped. “Why does she say that then?” You quickly browsed the sheets in front of you: no proofs of physical violence from a doctor or whatsoever had been brought. It didn’t mean everything, but it was sure an important part.  
He rolled his eyes. “Because she wants my money. That’s why. And accusing me of violence is the best way she found I guess.” His gaze fell on the table and he played with his hands, a sad expression painted on his face.  
You raised an eyebrow. He seemed sincere…  
You shook your head. You opened your mouth to say something when the door of the room opened on the officer. “The five minutes passed.”  
You turned on your chair and got up. “There is no serious charge against my client, I demand him to be released. He will stay wherever he is at the demand of the justice, but not in prison.”  
The officer nodded, not seeming to care whether or not it was suitable to warn the other part of that. “The date of the trial will be communicated to you tomorrow or after-tomorrow.”  
You nodded and left the room, not looking after you.  
You crossed the corridor and the hall in huge steps and got out. You took a deep breath and closed your eyes. The cold but smooth air of March entered your body and soothed you a bit.  
You still haven’t processed what happened completely, but it was sure huge to swallow.  
“y/n?”  
You turned at his voice and nearly jumped: he had a jacket on his head, holding it as if it was raining. You couldn’t see his face well in the shadow of the piece of clothes, and what you could have was hidden behind glasses. “y/n, we have to talk. What about-”  
“Yeah, but I have to read the file first.”  
He stopped halfway.  
A silence fell, and people threw Axl weird looks.  
You just noticed now a huge, muscular man in a suit two meters away from you. He seemed to read your mind and said: “My bodyguard.”  
You hummed.  
He eyed you: “Look at you. Tailored costumes and all. It suits you by the way.” You shrugged. Indeed, your primed look didn’t match his tight short and XXL t-shirt. “You could have worn something better for today, really.”  
He raised his hands in disbelief. “Hey, I was sleeping when the police came, okay?”  
You bit your lip to prevent yourself from laughing and took a card from the inside pocket of your jacket. “Meet me at 10 tomorrow at my office.”  
You turned. “And don’t be late!”


	2. Chapter 2

You were eyeing the ceiling, chewing your pen loudly.  
You had balanced yourself on your chair and put your feet on your desk. “What time is it, Larry?”  
You heard him stop sorting papers and check the clock. “Twelve thirteen Miss.”  
You clenched your fist. On your desk, the sheets of the file on Axl were splayed out. His ex, the model Stephanie Seymour, was attacking him for domestic violence.  
That’s it.  
The whole twenty pages you’ve been given could be summarized like that. You just got called, and a meeting with the judge had been planned in two days.  
The trial will happen in the media anyway.  
You sat straight and made the back of your chair clap. You were pissed, but not surprised. Why would he change?   
“Do you want anything to eat? I’m going to-”  
You got cut by the door opening, and Larry jumped of surprise.  
On the doorstep, Axl. He had a brown paper bag in one hand, the other in his pocket, sunglasses on. You got up, and crossed your arms on your chest. At your side, your secretary opened wide eyes, mouth agape. He eyed Axl and gulped: “Are you… Are you…”  
Axl chuckled and closed the door of the office. Larry’s gaze shifted on you and he raised eyebrows, as to say “Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Larry, could you grab some sandwiches, please?” You took ten dollars from your pocket and handled him. “What inside?”  
You swiped the question with your hand. It was more for him to leave both of you alone that you sent him. Larry eyed Axl once again: “Three?”  
You looked at Axl. “Two.”  
He nodded and left, scanning Axl from behind once again after disappearing.  
He pointed at the door: “You got yourself a pet?”  
You didn’t move and threw him a look. “His name is Larry, and he’s my secretary. Have some respect.” His smile disappeared, and he removed his sunglasses. You turned around the desk and sat at it, watching your feet. You maybe shouldn’t have talked like that, but out of the question you will apologize.  
He cleared his throat and you heard paper noises. “I… I brought breakfast.” You lifted your head. “Breakfast? Axl, it’s midday…”  
He took the food out. “But look, I took your favourite….”  
You huffed, as your heart skipped a beat.  
“Axl, I had told you to come at ten.”  
You locked eyes with him. “If you don’t take that seriously, Axl, I can’t do anything for you. It’s a team job.” You pointed at his chest. “If you don’t participate, it won’t work.”  
He nodded. “Alright, alright. I get it.  
You motioned him to take Larry’s chair to sit in front of you. He chuckled as he made the classic desk chair roll on the wooden floor.  
“So, when your clients come here you ask your assistant to leave?”  
“Well, to be honest, my clients never come here. They are always in prison when they ask for my services.”  
He let out a “Oh” and sat.  
You planted your eyes in his: “Yep, see, I’ve never been anyone’s first choice.”  
You didn’t see how he reacted as you lowered your gaze to the sheets in front of you as soon you said that, but he waited before answering. A silence fell and he took some time to clear his throat and said: “y/n, please…”  
You looked at him. He had said that in his lower voice.  
Yes, that voice.  
You continued nonetheless: “So, I’ve studied your file. It doesn’t rest on a lot, to be honest, the meeting with the judge in two days will be a formality-”  
The door opened on Larry, a plastic bag in his hand.  
Axl huffed and extended his hand to grab yours but you removed it right away.  
“y/n, could we talk?”  
You feigned a smile: “Yes, of course. Go.”  
He took a breath and gathered all his forces not to lose patience. He was getting tensed, you could feel it. You grinned.  
He balanced himself in his chair and planted his eyes in yours.  
“y/n, please. I’d like to talk with you in private.”  
You rolled on your chair and got closer to him too. In the past, when the atmosphere between both of you was thick like that, you used to lighten it in another way than talking, but anyway.  
The fact he used to word “please” meant he really wanted to, so after gauging him for some seconds, you nodded. “Okay. Any suggestions?”  
You let yourself fall back against the back of your chair.  
He huffed: “My hotel room.”  
You cocked an eyebrow. “You know I don’t live in New York, I was here for someth.”  
You gathered your things and got up.  
“No, I don’t know Axl, I don’t follow your trace.”  
You glanced at Larry – still standing in the middle of the room with his sandwiches in his hands – and greeted him, Axl following you.  
Both of you took the elevator in silence, eyeing each other.  
Was it a good idea to have this conversation – because yes, it was going to be about this – in his hotel room? Probably not.  
You got out before him, your heels resonating in the empty hall. You didn’t notice Axl’s bodyguard laying against the wall, further.  
You pushed the doors of the building, when-  
“Miss y/l/n!”  
“Miss!”  
There were at least twenty people in front of you. Some had mics in their hands, some cameras, some voice recorders only.  
“Miss, Closer here. How is it to defend the superstar Axl Rose?”  
You blinked and put a hand in front of you, as a flash made you think you just lost an eye. “Miss! How is it to have been chosen by a billionaire, as you’re relatively new, and not reputed?”  
Of course you didn’t want to answer, and even if you would have, you couldn’t. Everyone was talking at the same time, mics nearly touching your face, and your personal space was about to be violated. Someone suddenly shouted: “He’s there! Inside, I can see him! Hey, Axl!”  
As if it was possible, they made even more noise by shouting. You were about to breakdown as you were seeking for some space between two of them to run away when you felt a gripping hand on your arm dragging you back inside.  
You lost balance due to the force and fell flush against Axl’s torso. “You’re alright?”  
You quickly got back to your feet and tugged at your jacket, taking back your composure.  
“Hum, come, we’ll go by the parking.”  
Axl nodded but turned to his bodyguard: “You had ONE job! Go out and prevent them to go to the parking exit.” The man, although he was twice larger and taller than Axl nodded quickly and got out.  
He pestered against him and followed you.  
You took the stairs and quickly burst in the parking; your steps were resonating in the empty ground. “I’ll guide you.”  
You nodded and you both entered in your car; luckily no one was waiting at the exit, and seen his hotel wasn’t far, you were there in less than five minutes.  
As you entered the hall, you gasped; “Shit Axl, I didn’t know you appreciated that luxury.”  
He shrugged and eyed your amazed expression.  
His room was on the third floor, and when he opened the door, you gasped once again; you swore your apartment was smaller than the suite.  
You advanced, eyeing the place.  
As you were glancing around, he eyed you. You had changed. Old, second-hand jeans with holes and band t-shirts had let place to dark costumes and shirts. Your hair, more styled. You turned and looked at him.  
But something hadn’t changed; your look. Even though it was more severe, hurt when it was laid on him, behind all that resent, it was the same flame burning in it, what made him fall in love with you nearly ten years ago.  
He was looking at you, but you didn’t look away nonetheless. You eyed him; he hadn’t changed. He looked like he was exactly the same than all those years ago, and you wondered if he had even bought new clothes with the money he earned or not as you swore you recognized his t-shirt. And something certainly didn’t change; his look. The way he looked at you was the same, and it provoked things inside you you didn’t want to admit nor listen. The same look you fell in love with nearly ten years ago.  
He broke the heavy silence by clearing his throat :“I’d like to tell you I… I’m…” He breathed and took all his strength to say, in a whisper: “I’m sorry.” You looked surprised at first, then at your feet. You wanted to say “For what?” but the thing was, you were scared to start crying. “I acted like shit all those years ago, and I know I’m in a quite bad situation to say that right now, but I shouldn’t have done that.”  
You lifted your eyes. “Why?”  
He opened wide eyes, not getting it.  
“Why did you do that? I thought you loved me.”  
He stuttered a bit: “I was stupid, we were getting famous, all at once I had dozens of girls falling on me, I…” He stopped, aware of his shitty argumentation.  
You puffed, hearing his same excuse as more than six years ago: “Axl, look at me.”  
He darted his eyes in yours, and you didn’t know if it was a good thing to keep thinking straight, but you were going to keep it up, as your mental was stronger to stressful situations due to your job than some years ago, where you would just have fallen in tears.  
“You did what you did. No one cheats by accident. You didn’t fall into those women dick out, Axl.” You said flatly. “But that’s not what I want to point out.” You stepped towards him. “What you did, it felt like you had ripped out my heart out of my chest and walked on it.”  
Air left his lungs. It was new for him to hear you talk like that. Not that you weren’t sure of yourself and good at talking before; just that when it was about feelings, you were quickly taken by your emotions.  
“You walked out of my life from one day to the other like that to live your life, barely keeping in touch with me, to come back to my dorm room one day and tell me you decided both of us was over cause you couldn’t ever forgive yourself to have cheated on me?”  
He gulped: “I couldn’t watch you in the eyes y/n, knowing I had done that! How could you build a future on-”  
“When will you understand that the hardest for me was not that you cheated on me with a girl you certainly never saw again, but the fact that you saw your future without me?!”  
He stopped in his track as you shouted. Only some centimetres separated you, both of your gazes planted in each other’s, only having his surprised blue eyes in your sight and your determined, hurt look in his.  
You sighed deeply. Stir all those memories revived old wounds, but finally telling him that felt like a weight had left you.  
But at what price?  
“That was so hard, Axl.”  
He had started to lift his hand to cup your cheek but you grabbed his wrist and closed your eyes, concentrated to hold back your tears. There was a lot you wanted to say right now, but nothing came out.  
“y/n, you know I’ll always love you.”  
You didn’t even notice the tense he used and put your forehead against his cheek. You were craving his proximity, but you couldn’t.  
You didn’t want to get hurt again.  
He was about to take you in his arm when you broke the proximity by letting his wrist go and take a step backwards.  
You had taken back your composure.  
“See you Mr Rose, certainly for the appointment with the judge in two days.”  
You left.


	3. Chapter 3

You were in the street, heading towards your office, head in your thoughts. Your altercation with Axl the day before occupied your mind. Feelings you had tried to bury for years came back to the surface, and you didn’t like it.  
“Miss y/l/n? Miss!”  
You turned, frowning as someone yelled your name in the street.  
"Do you have something to say about the newspaper?"  
What?  
You didn't pay attention to what she said, and huffed, the woman running - as fast as she could with her high heels - after you, a recorder in her hand. You ignored her and continued walking, faster.  
Right before entering your building, you checked behind you, but apparently she had given up quick enough. You breathed and pushed the swinging doors.  
“Miss y/l/n?”  
You turned: a man was standing next to the doors. You recognized him; it was Axl’s bodyguard, with… a bouquet in his arms. You blinked as he approached you. “I have this for you.” He handed them to you, quickly nodded and left.  
You entered the elevator as you eyed the flowers: among them was a little paper, folded in two. You took it and opened it; a “Sorry” was written inside with a black marker pen.  
You shook your head, but couldn’t help a little smile to spread on your face.  
You opened the door of your office.  
“’Morning Larry, how are you?”  
You headed to your desk to put your briefcase and the bouquet on it, swallowing your feelings. As you didn’t hear him answer, you turned.  
He was sat at his desk, looking at you with wide eyes, a piece of newspaper against his torso. You chuckled as you eyed the paper: “What? It’s going to rain all the week again?”  
Your smile faded away as you got no reaction from him. You went in front of the desk and clapped your hands: “Hey, Earth to Larry, is everything alright?”  
He blinked and stuttered: “Hum, Miss, there is…” His grip tightened on the sheet. “There is a situation here.”  
You frowned, as worry reached you. “Larry.”  
He gulped and finally detached it from him, handing it to you. Still looking at him, you took it and went to the window, under the natural light.  
As soon as your eyes went on the front page, it felt like a hundred tons fell on your shoulders.

_LOVE AND LAWSUITS: THE NEW SAGA OF THIS YEAR?_

The title was in big black letters, printed on a picture of both of you. Yeah, a picture of both of you. You recognized it, of course: it had been taken when both of you dated, when you were at the university. You had met there: he and his group had come to perform one night, and…  
You were sat on the grass. He had his arm around your neck, and your head was against his. The picture had been taken when both of you were exchanging a languorous look. In smaller size next to it, a picture of both of you in the street, taken yesterday, judging from your outfit.  
You made a step back and fell sat on your chair. Further, Larry got up due to your sudden movement.  
There was a whole page dedicated to you inside, but a summary was there to attract the eye.

_Did Axl Rose make another bad decision?_   
_The 31-year-old rockstar chose Miss y/n y/l/n to defend him for his trial that will take place in less than a month – yes, when it involves rich people, justice is quick!_   
_The Guns n’ Roses lead singer is accused by his ex-girlfriend the model Stephanie Seymour for domestic violence, and as the plaintiff chose the Stenson & Stenson lawyer company, known for other sulphurous cases about our favourite celebrities, Rose chose an independent, young, inexperienced lawyer, who, following our sources, usually works as an appointed one._   
_But why that silly choice?_   
_Your favourite paper answers the question burning your lips; yes, the star and y/l/n know each other! Both dated from 1984 to the end of summer 1987. Does the lawful ex had suffered from violence too? Has she fallen into his grip again?_   
_One thing is sure; the trial will look like an arena where two tigresses will dispute the same meat!_   
_Complete article p.5_

You put the newspaper on your knees and lifted your head. It felt like the article took it and dipped it in cold water. Each word felt like a hundred daggers. You didn’t know what hurt you the most; seeing the picture of an ended happiness – that you didn’t know how they got –, the sharp precision of the details about you – that you didn’t know who the hell told them – or the way it literally stepped on you.  
Larry came out from behind his desk and carefully went to you. “Miss?”  
You looked at him.  
“Hum, Larry, I…”  
You got up and put the paper in the inside pocket of your jacket.  
“I have to do something. Just carry on your job.”  
And as quick as you had entered, you left the poor boy alone in the office.  
-  
You stormed into the hall of the five stars hotel and headed towards the elevators. You knew you had left him after a little fight the day before, but you had to talk to him about this.  
A woman behind the reception desk lifted her head from what she was doing as she heard your decided step on the tiles and cleared her throat. Her voice resonated in the peaceful hall: “Ma’am? Ma’am, excuse me; can I know where you’re going? I don’t think you’ve got a room here.”  
You stopped and lost no time snapping: “Oh, because you know everyone who’s staying in this hotel?”  
She blinked at your answer and started stuttering. Was she serious? There were at least thousand rooms in there.  
She didn’t surrender nonetheless: “Ma’am, if you’re not staying here, I’ll have to call the-”  
“Miss y/l/n!”  
You turned to the voice, and opened wide eyes.  
A tall, blond man was walking towards you, arms opened.  
“Duff!”  
You went to him and took each other in your arms. You knew Axl’s friend from when you were together, and used to hang out a lot. When Axl left you, you wanted to turn the page as soon as possible and cut it short with everyone; but you must admit Duff and Slash, who you particularly got on with, you missed them sometimes.  
You broke apart and he eyed you: “It’s been so long… But you haven’t changed!”  
You puffed: “None of these between us, Duff.” You cocked an eyebrow. “But let me tell you success suits you.”  
“I heard you and Axl got in contact?”  
You shrugged: “More Axl got in contact with me, yeah. That’s why I came today here.”  
“Oh, I see, business.”  
You hummed, keeping evasive.  
“Do you think he’s still sleeping?”  
Duff looked at his watch: “Two pm. Probably.” He added: “That let you time to visit someone who missed you too!” He winked and took you by the shoulders as you complied, guessing who he was talking about.  
Both of you headed to the elevators, under the speechless receptionist.  
“And you, Duff? What are you doing here?”  
“Well, we plan on airing a new album by the end of the year. It will be a cover album of older songs. We have to start recording it next week, but you know, with Axl’s current problems…” He made gestures and pushed on the button to go to the third floor. You mentally acknowledge it was the same floor as Axl.  
“We nonetheless decided, Slash and I, to come here. We’ll see what we do.”  
You nodded.  
“We arrived late yesterday, Slash might still be sleeping.”  
He went to – literally – knock at the door next to Axl’s. Some seconds passed where you doubted of his presentability, but you finally heard the doorknob turn and hadn’t the time to process when you ended up with a brown-haired storm hugging you tight in his arms.  
You laughed: “I’m glad to see you too, Saul.”  
He let you go and looked at your form. “Woaw y/n, we can say you succeeded.” You puffed as he dragged you inside; “You say that?”  
Duff closed the door and joined you.  
Slash went to sit on his bed, it making a threatening noise under his weight. You cocked an eyebrow: “I didn’t know how qualitative beds were in a five stars hotel.”  
“I think I might have to hire you for a lawsuit against them, if I die falling from it y’know, if it breaks.”  
He laughed at his own pun, Duff shrugged but you didn’t react; the word lawsuit rang at your ears.  
The guitarist raised an eyebrow: “Is everything alright?”  
You got the newspaper out of your jacket and threw it at him. “It’s just… It reminds me of that.”  
Duff joined him to look at the paper; in two minutes both of them rolled eyes and scoffed. “Thank you, I needed toilet paper.”  
“Thank you Slash, do as you wish.”  
Duff got up and headed to the little fridge. “Don’t listen to them.”  
You shrugged; “Easy to say. You might be used now, but it’s not in my daily life that I’m being dragged by a paper read by thousands of people.”  
The bassist took a beer and answered: “I swear, you never get used to it.”  
You considered what he said when you heard a “Shit!”  
You turned; the can he just cracked opened had apparently been a bit too shaken, spitting his whole t-shirt. He threw both of you desperate looks and you laughed.  
“I think I’ll have to change for tonight.”  
You asked curiously: “Tonight?”  
Slash answered: “Tonight we’re going out in a club.” You nodded.  
A light switched on in his eye: “And you’re coming.”  
You opened your mouth to deny but he got up from the bed and came to you: “Shh, it wasn’t a question. You are coming with us.”  
You rolled your eyes and looked at Duff, looking at you with a smirk on.  
Oh god. What could you say?


	4. Chapter 4

[This part includes sexual content]  
“What do I look like?”  
You eyed yourself in the mirror, then glanced at Slash who was behind you.  
He had found in his stuff a black dress from a girl he had shagged – you couldn’t invent it – and had given it to you. The short cloth reached for your mid-thighs, following your curves.  
It looked like it had been designed for you, and luckily the shoes you had been wearing matched.  
Slash had his sunglasses on, you couldn’t see his expressions but he got up and just nodded. “You’re beautiful y/n. Take the dress as a gift from me.”  
You scoffed.   
“We go, or what?”  
You were looking forward this night, sure you were going to spend a nice moment with your three friends from your younger years.  
You opened the door and went out in the corridor, but turned directly as you heard a weird noise; Slash had just, you don’t know how, tripped in the carpet and nearly fell; he threw you a panicked face and you laughed loudly. He chuckled: “Stop mocking me…”  
He tugged at his top and joined you, catching you by your shoulders and rubbing your head to make you stop laughing.  
As you tapped him in the back to let you go and lifted your head, both of you stopped. Axl was standing in front of his door, looking at you. Then Slash. Then you.  
Duff was back at you as he was talking to him, but had his face turned to see you.  
Slash cleared his throat as he rearranged himself and said: “So, we leave?”  
You tugged at your dress that had slightly ridden up your thighs and nodded. The guitarist stepped ahead of you and followed suit Duff, Axl coming next to you. You turned to him to chat, but he was looking straight in front of him, his face kinda closed.   
You recognized this face.  
And you had an idea of why he was like that, but said nothing nonetheless.  
The four of you entered the elevator, you going to lay against the wall, Axl in front of you and the others staying right in front of the door. Slash pushed the button and looked at the bassist, starting to ramble about his shitty bed and how the fuck he was supposed to shag properly without breaking it or anyway would they know that it was him who broke it?  
You shrugged and let your eyes wander at your side; as soon as they landed on him, Axl watched his feet. You squinted, but didn’t say anything.  
The journey in the cab between the hotel and the bar was short, and nor Slash or Duff really noticed Axl was silent, and threw you looks from time to time but avoided your gaze when you turned to him.  
Duff was the first to enter the bar, leading you towards a table. It had his side against the wall, two benches on either side of it, each for two people.  
You were the first to sit on the bench, Axl coming next to you. You quickly glanced at him as you would have thought he would have gone far from you, as he was pissed. But he had something in mind.  
Slash came in front of you on the bench on the other side of the table, but Duff didn’t sit: “Imma grab the drinks guys. Be right back.”  
You nodded and glanced at the room: projectors darted their lights everywhere and gave the atmosphere a blue tone. People were dancing on the dancefloor further, and the bass of the loud music resonated in your chest.  
“Oh y/n, do you know how our next album will be called?”  
You looked back at Slash as he lighted a cigarette and shook your head no.  
“It will be called The Spaghetti Incident.” He glanced at Axl and took a drag, and this one nodded next to you. He laughed: “You will never guess why.”  
You cocked an eyebrow. “But you will certainly tell me.”  
He started: “Well, you know Steven, our ex-drummer.” You nodded, but quickly glanced at Axl, knowing it was a heated topic inside the group, but as he didn’t react, you put your chin in your palm, elbow on the table as you got ready to listen to the story when you felt Axl get closer to you. You didn’t pay attention to it more than that and Slash carried on: “When we were all staying in an apartment in Chicago-” He stopped and lifted his gaze, thinking. “Yeah, you weren’t there; it was in 1989.”  
Axl removed one of his arms from the table and put it on his lap surreptitiously. “You know he had some… drugs problems. To be honest, I already did drugs y’know, but he had serious problems at that time.” You took a breath and the guitarist hummed at your shocked reaction; but in fact, you had gasped as a reaction to Axl’s cold fingers that had just met your thigh. “Yes, I know. Anyway, that’s not the main subject. So, he had drugs on him at that time, but of course he had to hide it.”  
Axl caressed gently the side of your thigh with the back of his fingers for some seconds, waiting for a potential negative reaction from you.  
You didn’t show any.  
“And he had decided to hide it in a fridge next to out containers, and-” He stopped some seconds and thought. Axl’s fingertips wandered on your skin till the top of your thigh, leaving the place to his palm as he clawed gently at it. You gulped; a hot feeling started to spread in your lower belly. Fuck. You shifted slightly to rub your thighs together, and Axl grinned. Slash considered: “Yeah, I know it’s maybe weird to tell that to a lawyer, but eh… It’s the story.”  
Axl lightened his grip and fanned out his fingers to graze at the inside of your thigh, making you open your legs as a reflex. His grin spread on his face, he was winning; but you didn’t care, your mind was somewhere else. “And that’s where everything starts to make sense! In that fridge, there was Italian food.” He eyed you, smiling, eyebrows raised as what he just said was the answer to everything. In front of your lack of reaction, he added and took a drag: “Let me light you.”  
His fingers started to caress your skin, not moving at first, but soon began to ascend. Your breath got ragged from the anticipation. Your heart beat faster and you felt your panties get damper and damper from the second. He had always had that effect on you, and you never got ashamed of it; but the current situation worked your mind.  
Well, would work your mind if you weren’t focused a hundred per cent on Axl’s fingers coming closer and closer to your core as you opened your thighs to ease the access, your knee bumping in his.  
“Steven had, in fact, a code name for it. And it was…” Axl stopped his languorous ascension and put two of his fingers directly on your clit, showing an astounding aiming skill and making you let out a muffled “Hmm…?!” by your fingers.  
“Spaghetti!” He let his head fall back and laughed to his friend’s power move here. Axl shrugged to his friend for the form and started applying pressure on your clit as he made circle moves. You instantly felt pleasure and gathered all your forces not to let a guttural moan escape your mouth. Slash slammed his hand flat on the table, making ashes land around it: “Spaghetti, you got it?” You hummed and he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. The friction with your panties added to his movements and you had to control yourself a lot not to start moving your pelvis to meet him.  
“But then you’ll ask me, why incident? It’s simple.” The circles he drew got tighter and he added a bit of pressure; you bit your lip to the blood to repress any auditive reaction. “Well, Steven’s lawyer auditioned us at some point, and he asked us about – he opened quotation marks with his fingers – the Spaghetti Incident. Honestly, I thought I would piss myself when he had asked that. We laughed a lot. It stayed, and here we are.”  
You were close, you felt it. Your clit was twitching against the fabric and his fingertips. The bubble of pleasure inside you grew, grew, and was about to burst when-  
“Oops! Finally!”  
Duff came back from the bar, four glasses in his hands. None of you had heard him come, his sudden voice made both Axl and you jump and his hand left your core despite him as a reflex.  
You winced and threw him a look.  
You were spoilt. Frustrated.  
The intense pleasure you had felt some seconds ago simply vanished, your clit still twitching against the fabric. As it wasn’t in his will, Axl threw you discrete looks; and you couldn’t hide your feelings.  
Duff sat and as he put your glass in front of you, he frowned. “Everything’s alright y/n?”  
You coughed: “Yeah, just, I have to go to the toilets. Did you see it when you were away?”  
He nodded: “Yeah, right next to the bar. With the crowd, you should be there in an hour.”  
You didn’t laugh at his pun and got up, brushing Axl in the process. “Be right back!”  
You escaped your spot and passed between strangers.  
…


	5. Chapter 5

…  
[This part includes sexual content.]  
You escaped your spot and passed between strangers.  
You needed relief. You couldn’t stay like that, out of the question, even it coming to an end by you. You made your way as best you could, stepping on many feet and pushing a lot of people and finally reach for the toilets. You pushed the door, washed your hands – yeah – and stormed into a cabin, sitting on the board. You spread your legs and lost no time applying your middle and ring finger on your clit through your panties.  
You didn’t give a shit about the elegance of the scene nor your desperate state.  
Your pleasure had run away but wasn’t that far; you were still wet and the thought of Axl’s fingers on you was enough to bring back a certain pleasure, but nothing compared to what you felt some minutes ago. You closed your eyes and thought about him.  
Strange, seen that you broke apart six years ago?  
Not strange, cause thinking about him in those moments happened more than you wanted to admit.  
Your clit twitched below your pads.  
You were focused somewhere else; you didn’t hear someone come in the room and stop to eye the cabins.  
You just imagined his fingers…  
His voice…  
“y/n?”  
Yes, like that…  
Wait.  
You opened your eyes and closed your legs.  
You waited.  
“y/n, I know you’re there.”  
You didn’t get up and opened the door you hadn’t lock by hooking your foot below it and drew it towards you.  
You lifted your eyes and met Axl’s. The door’s springs made it start closing again but he put his hand flush against it, making it thump against the wall of the cabin a loud clapping noise. You didn’t jump, nor detach your gaze from him.  
There was this spark in his eyes that you didn’t see for years but instantly made your thighs rub together. He grinned. You gulped and said with less insurance than you wanted: “What are you waiting for?”  
It wasn’t the tone he liked to be talked to; Axl had always been the most dominant one for sex, you being in the mood to stand up or not, he always won.  
So, when he stepped inside the cabin and knelt between your legs, ass on his heels, you opened wide eyes. He closed the door in a swift movement of the arm.  
He put his hands on your knees and opened your legs, making your hand leave its spot. He hooked his fingers in your panties at your back and you took support on the paper dispenser to lift your hips and help him remove it. He put it on the side, grabbed one of your legs that he put on his shoulder, and pushed on the other to spread your legs.  
You hissed at the sudden exposition and looked at him.  
He slowly bent forwards and locked eyes with you, making you gulp – and that making him smirk.  
He pressed a kiss on your clit before flattening his tongue on it. You gasped and your hand went on his head, caressing his hair. His lips closed around your bundle of nerves and he sucked gently; as your high hadn’t completely left, it was enough to bring you on the edge. You grabbed a lock and gently pushed his face into you; his hand grasped at your thigh to keep it open as you threatened to trap his head between your legs.  
He had started to alternate between nibbling and sucking; your nerves endings were on fire and waves of pleasure were more intense and close to each other.  
You were close, and your head fell back against the toilet flush, a hand clawing desperately at the slick wall.  
You opened your mouth to say you were about to come, but too late; a guttural moan came out as you tugged at his hair; your pelvis started to buck against his mouth to sustain your pleasure the longer possible, and Axl pushed on your hips to hold you back.  
He slowly stopped his ministrations as you came back from your high, your chest still rising and falling. You opened your eyes and looked at him. He propped himself on his knees and went at your level, still between your legs, one of his hands staying on your thigh. His other cupped your face, and he gauged your expressions.  
That’s when your eyes descended on his lips that you acknowledged you hadn’t kissed him.  
You didn’t dare to do the first step. You felt stupid; he had just fingered you below a table and eaten you out in the toilet of a bar, and you didn’t dare to kiss him. You looked back into his eyes. It was like you were afraid that as soon his lips would touch yours, everything would come back on you like a storm. The truth was, you didn’t want to admit everything came back on you when you entered the interrogation room the other day.  
You passed your index on his bottom lip, gathering your juices and sucked your finger clean. His breath got caught in his throat and his fingers clawed lightly on your jaw. You lowered your gaze: his tight pants left no place to imagine how he was feeling right now.  
It looked like his wasn’t going through all those interrogations inside him; he suddenly closed the gap between both of you and took your lips. Your hand clamped on his arm and you responded; it was hungry, consuming.  
As you were trying to recuperate lost time.  
You kissed until you lacked air.  
“y/n?”  
Both of you exchanged a look. You hesitated a bit before answering: “Duff?”  
“You’re alright? You left a bit ago, so I came to check if you were okay. You could have had trouble y’know.”  
You bit your lip; “Yeah- No, don’t worry. I think the cocktail you took me didn’t match my stomach.”  
“Oh, yeah…” He frowned, as he thought you hadn’t even tasted it.  
“Right. Take your time. Know that they just started putting good music to move your hips on!”  
You shrugged: “Fine. I’m coming.”  
You heard steps and the swinging doors close. Some seconds passed before you heard the doors once again, and heels on the tiles heading to the cabin right next to yours.  
You looked at Axl.  
“So, what about we go on the dancefloor?”  
He opened his mouth, but you got up, tugged at your dress and got out, him quickly following you after swearing.


	6. Chapter 6

[This part includes sexual content.]  
You were scratching notes about a case on a paper when you heard the door of your office open. You frowned – Larry had a day off today – as you lifted your head and saw Axl at the doorstep.  
The night before, going out of the toilets, you had dragged him on the dancefloor. You had spent the entire night close to him, teasing him, touching him in ways you knew it would have effect; but you never went further, and as the time passed, you saw him grow frustrated.  
After spending hours in the bar, the four of you left. When a cab stopped at Duff’s raised hand and the three of them had already entered, you yelled a “See you!” and jumped in the yellow car right behind the first.  
You got up and turned around your desk, laying against the front of it, arm crossed on your chest.  
Axl finally entered and slammed the door. You huffed: “There are neighbours…”  
He crossed the room in three steps and planted himself in front of you, putting his hands on the desk, trapping you between it, pressing you into it. You opened wide eyes of surprise but quickly took back a bitchy face.  
He chuckled: “Neighbours? They won’t be at peace for some time now.”  
You gulped, but said in a casual tone: “The meeting with the judge is only in two hours, Axl.”  
He didn’t listen and planted his eyes in yours. The gap between your faces was small.  
“You enjoyed it, uh?”  
You recognized the look he threw you.  
Your body too.  
And two could play that.  
You pointed your index on his chest. “Axl, I think…” You let your index slide on his torso, and didn’t move your gaze. “…that you too…” You arrived at his belt, passed on it and cupped him through his jeans. He inhaled. “…you enjoyed it.”  
He didn’t remove your hand, and you swore you felt him twitch.  
He put one of his hands on your thigh, under the cloth of your skirt. With one of his knees, he pushed again the other to spread your legs slightly, still looking at you, observing your expressions. He went upwards, erecting goosebumps on its way. When he had reached for your panties, your skirt had ridden up completely. He grazed at your slit slightly, and you gulped from the anticipation. Your hand left him as he winced, to put it on his chest, and your second going behind you for support. He put your panties to the side, the cold air making a shiver run down your spine.  
But he didn’t do anything else.  
The muscle at the corner of his mouth moved slightly.  
You spoke in a breath and snapped: “You were pissed, hum? When I got out of Slash’s room.” Something switched on in his eyes.  
“When he made me laugh.” His hand that was still on the desk grasped at the material. “When he held me close to him.” You approached your face from his even closer. Your noses were nearly touching. “When he-”  
Your further words got caught in your throat as you opened your mouth wide in surprise. He had inserted his index inside of you without any warning and a huge grin was plastered on his face.  
He kissed your cheek and backed off slightly to be able to watch your face. “Always been such a smart mouth, y/n.”  
He crocked his finger and grazed at your front wall. Your eyes closed and you grasped at his collar. “You knew what you were doing this night, hu?”  
The eye contact didn’t break, and you shifted lightly to provoke the friction yourself. He tuttered: “Shh. Answer.”  
You gulped as you were losing the advantage. “Yes.”  
He slowly got his finger out, dragging it against your front wall, “Leaving me all bothered…” and entered it back with his middle-finger all at once, making you moan loudly.  
“… and hard, alone in my room.”  
His fingertips grazed slightly against your front wall, seeking a rougher pad. He entered further in you, your mouth opening as the pleasure increased and your grip tightened on his cloth.  
“So I had to relieve the pressure, you know.”  
The cold metal of his rings created a delicious feeling against your slit. “Like you yesterday in the toilet. Imagining your fingers on me…”  
His thumb went against your clit and slightly pressed, but it was enough to elicit another moan from you.  
“But the thing was. You didn’t come into my room to help me like I did for you.”  
He started moving it in accordance with his other fingers. “Fuck Axl…” Your eyes were closed, eyebrows furrowed. You were close; your walls clenched around his fingers and your clit twitched below his pad.  
And then he did it.   
You had felt it; it wasn’t surprising in a way, but you shot your eyes open and threw him a murderous look as he grinned at you.  
He had stopped, and removed his hand. He took a tissue from the box that was further on your office, wiped his fingers and threw it in your trash.  
You didn’t detach your eyes from him as he put your skirt back at a correct height, kissed your temple and turned. He headed to the door, glanced one last time at you, and left.  
You swore.


	7. Chapter 7

[This part includes sexual content]  
Later in the afternoon

Axl headed to the women at the desk. “Hello, I have an appointment with Miss y/l/n. I don’t see her, maybe she’s already with the judge?”  
The woman lifted her eyes from her work and eyed Axl’s look, prevented herself from frowning and cleared her throat: “Miss is waiting for you in the office at the end of the corridor, Sir. Miss Seymour and her lawyer aren’t there yet.”  
The singer nodded and nonchalantly walked to the room. He opened the door and got ready to say something in reference to your earlier activities, but… no one was there.  
He frowned; didn’t the woman say you were there?  
He pulled a huge chair – even huffed a bit under its weight – and sat at the imposing wooden table. He glanced at the surroundings; bookshelves covered the walls. With its lamps on the table, the meeting room nearly looked like a library.  
Axl’s leg started to bobble: what the hell were you doing?  
The door finally opened; he sat straighter, but let himself slide a bit when he saw it was the judge.  
“Good afternoon Mister Rose.”  
The singer nodded.  
“The others are not here yet?”  
“Hum, no, as you can see.” The man raised an eyebrow and Axl added, reckoning it wasn’t really in his favour to talk like that: “She will be here soon, I promise.”  
He hummed, and walked to the other side of the table, his steps muffled by the carpeted floor. “We can start without her.” Axl’s eyes opened a bit wider; it wasn’t his comfort zone, and without you in this he hadn’t any mark. The man seized his feeling and added in a reassuring tone: “Don’t worry, it’s just to be sure we’re on the same step.”  
Axl nodded.  
The man pulled the huge chair and sat. He opened the file and glanced at it some seconds to refresh his memories.  
“Fu-”  
The judge lifted his head in a sudden movement as he heard Axl swear and frowned. “Are you alright Mister Rose?”  
“Hum.”  
He eyed him some seconds and looked back at the papers.  
Axl gulped and grabbed the armrests.  
You, under the table, had only put your hands on his knees for the moment, but he was so responsive under the surprise. You smirked.  
“Okay, to start, let me tell you of what you’re accused. For recapitulation.”  
Axl quickly nodded. With your fingertips, your grazed at his thighs and went upwards. All along your ascension, you felt his muscles tense below your pads. He gasped in anticipation, and silently prayed for the man in front of him to not extend his legs too much. He looked at Axl and worded what he was accused of and asked him if he had something to say about that.  
He strongly shook his head no.  
“Right, and I see here your defence is…”  
You grabbed his belt and tugged at it, making him sit straighter and closer to the edge of the chair, as you lost no time unfastening it, trying not to make any sound with the metallic buckle.  
The man suddenly lifted his eyes from the paper; Axl didn’t know if it was cause he had moved forward, or because he asked him a question. In the doubt, he nodded.  
“Right. I have something else to clarify…”  
He looked back on the file and the singer released a breath; it was short though. You completely opened the front of his pants and let him spring free. You grinned as you saw he hadn’t lost his habit to not wear underwear, and that he was already rock hard.  
You took him in your hand and passed your thumb on his tip.  
“Shit…”  
The man shrugged: “Yes, it’s a way to rephrase it. For a matter of facts, …”  
You rolled your wrist and started up and down movements. He bucked his hips and went even closer to the edge of the chair; he had to grasp at the armrests not to slide off it. “Do you have anything to add about that?”  
“N-No.”  
The man drew a sad smile; the poor boy seemed so affected.  
“We have two little things to see too, so…”  
Axl bit his lip to the blood and put his hand on his mouth to prevent any sound to come out. He gathered all his strengths to not close his eyes in pleasure as you had just taken him in your mouth, keeping what stayed outside with your hand.  
You hallowed your cheeks and sucked, paying attention to not make any noise, helping yourself with your tongue. The judge glanced at Axl once again, having apparently asked something he had no idea of. By chance, he nodded; it seemed to please the man who nodded too and resumed speaking.  
Your tongue was moulding the vein of his shaft, and you slowly got back, your lips teasing all his nerve endings. You released him, and kissed the tip.  
From your spot, you saw his chest rising and falling heavily. You waited some seconds before taking him all at once suddenly.  
“Are you alright Mister Rose? You have a cold, or something?”  
He had just literally moaned, but transformed it into a cough soon enough to mask it. “Oh, hum, yes, a bit.”  
The judge looked at him with pity before continuing.  
As you bobbled your head, you felt him twitch in your mouth. He was close, but you slowed the rhythm a bit, hoping your plan would work.  
You did what you knew would make him react – more if he could; you grabbed his balls with your other hand and squeezed them lightly.  
He couldn’t help but remove one of his hands from the table and tangle it in your hair, grabbing a lock for dear life.  
You could hear the man suddenly stopped speaking, but didn’t stop nonetheless.  
“Hum, Mister Rose, I’m going to grab you a tea or a coffee for your throat, right? You seem far.”  
Axl didn’t say anything, but muttered a “C-Coffee” as he got it was a question and the judge drew his chair. The time he took to get up, cross the room, open the door and close it felt like an eternity to Axl; but finally, finally he could let his head fall back, massage your scalp, close his eyes and enjoy your ministrations…  
Well, if you had carried on. You let him go in a pop! noise and didn’t do anything else. You removed his hand from your head, went backwards till the spot the man occupied some seconds ago and got up, your knees buckling a bit as you had stayed folded for some time now.  
You grinned; the face he had was priceless.  
It was between despair, realisation and anger.  
He opened his mouth to say something when-  
“Here you are Mister- Oh, Miss y/l/n, you’re here.”  
You turned and met the man halfway; in the background, you heard metallic noises of a buckle.  
You repressed a smile and eyed the cup. “Oh, your client is a bit sick, I’m bringing him some hot beverage.”  
“Oh, that’s very kind.”  
Personally, you assumed he needed more vodka than anything else.  
“Well, you arrived at the worst moment, Miss.”  
You frowned.  
“My secretary just told me Miss Seymour won’t be here today. We’ll have to meet at another moment.”  
You nodded as you heard steps behind you.  
“It’s okay, it happens. I guess you’ll keep me in touch?”  
The man nodded.  
Both of you escaped the room, a thick silence falling.  
You nodded to the secretary and got out in the main hall. At your side, you felt Axl grab your wrist and approach your ear when someone came in front of you; it was his bodyguard.  
The singer let you go, but asked you: “y/n, hum, I’d like to discuss things with you at your office. Is your secretary there? It’s quite personal.”  
You turned completely to him. “Well, yes.” You feigned a sorry expression. “But tomorrow, he won’t.” You quickly nodded, as to say “Do what you want with that information.”  
His jaw clenched, but he nodded.  
You told him goodbye, then his bodyguard, and turned towards the swinging doors.  
He was pissed, tensed, and defeated.  
He would be perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

[This part includes sexual content.]

When you opened the door of your office, you hadn’t the time to process what was happening that you ended up being pinned on the wall.  
You gasped; he had pinned both of your hands by holding your wrists with one hand, the other cupping your face.  
He tucked his knee between your legs, riding up your skirt; as he was taller than you, his thigh was flush against your core, only the thin fabric of your panties separating you from the rough cloth of his jeans.  
In other words, not much.  
You gulped.  
You couldn’t move.  
You were trapped.  
He passed his thumb on your bottom lip and studied your face. You felt seen.  
You decided to make a move and you opened your mouth, passing the tip of your tongue on his finger.  
You locked eyes; he turned your face, not seeming to be affected by it and approached his mouth of your ear.  
“What am I going to do with you?”  
Your breath got caught in your throat; your brain wasn’t working straight; no smart-ass answer came to your mind. Heat spread down your belly; you tried to move any part of your body and mindlessly bucked your hips; it created friction on his thigh and you gasped.  
“Eager?”  
He kissed right below your ear and a shiver ran down your spine; you could feel your nipples harden against the cloth of your bra.  
You opened your mouth wider and took his thumb in it; he loosened his grip on your jaw and you were able to turn your face. You planted your eyes in his.  
You tried to move more, but you were unable to move your hands nor your lower body. He grinned.  
“Axl, do something…”  
He cocked an eyebrow.  
“Do something? Let me remind you who, between us, came recently?”  
You were looking for something to answer, but nothing came.  
He carried on: “Yeah, exactly. It’s you.”  
He pressed his thigh against you and you hissed. You gathered your forces and managed to say: “I-I don’t know what you’re trying to do Ax-”  
He moved his hand that was cupping your face to move your panties to the side, making your clit twitch at the cold air. As if you weren’t aware of his last movement, he pressed his thigh once again against you; you bit your lip. Your reaction didn’t please him enough; “I think I didn’t hear you, y/n.”  
You let out, with confidence you didn’t know where you found; “Maybe you’re not doing enough.”  
He raised eyebrows and passed his index on your slit, going from your hole to your clit in a swift motion; you breathed.  
He raised it, presenting it to you. It was glistening from your juices.  
Okay, bad argument.  
“I wonder what you will look like when I’ll do enough.”  
You squinted.  
“Then what are you waiting for?”  
It was all he needed; he let go of your wrists, unbuckled his pants, lowered them with his underwear mid-thighs, lifted your skirt and grabbed one of your legs that he lifted against his hip. In his movements, your panties had gone back in place; he hooked two fingers in it and tugged; the thin cloth didn’t resist long and tore apart, quickly dropped on the floor.  
He met your gaze: “I was thinking too much time had passed since I didn’t destroy one of your underwear.”  
You smiled at his sudden humorous tone, and he smiled too. A moment passed where all the fought dominance was suspended, and both of you looked at each other in the eyes. Something happened, and he slowly leaned towards you to kiss you. Your hands flew in his hair and your tongues met in the heated action.  
Your second hand descended along his body and grabbed him. He broke apart to take a breath as you started up and down movements, his shaft rock hard. You planted your eyes in his and said: “I wonder if you’ll last long to do enough y’know. Cause you seem already so worked up right now.”  
And that was it; all romance was gone.  
“Yeah? You think that? You’re afraid I’m going to leave you all wet and flushed again?” He tucked a lock behind your ear. “Well, I could do that.” You gulped. “But no, I have other plans for you today.”  
He removed your hand from him and stroked himself twice before aligning him with your entrance, the tip only touching you. It was enough to make you take a breath of anticipation and looked between your bodies. As he knew your body perfectly, he hadn’t detached his gaze from you and tutted, grabbing your chin between his thumb and index to lift your face: “I didn’t say you could look elsewhere. You want to play the smart one by holding my gaze, hum? Well, do it.”  
He wasn’t touching you anywhere, but your body was on fire; your clit was twitching for attention, you felt yourself getting wetter by the second and your cheeks getting redder and redder. Your leg was still hooked on his hip, tensed.  
He lightly bucked his hips, entering the tip only. Both of you drew a breath, but he didn’t lose attention. “You know what my plan is, y/n?”  
He let go of your chin and put his hand flush on the wall for support. You managed to say: “No. But you’ll tell me.”  
He grinned devilishly, arousing you even more if you could be. “I…”  
He bucked his hips, starting to enter inside you.  
You bit your lip and gathered all your forces not to close your eyes to carry on holding his gaze; to do it cause he asked you to or to resist, you didn’t know anymore.  
“…am going to…”  
His shaft touched all your sensitive spots as you took him.  
“… fuck away that bitchy attitude off of you, y/n. And when I’ll be done, you won’t be able to use your mouth correctly nor walk straight.”  
His last word failed a bit as your walls clenched around him; he was now balls-deep inside of you, your clit against his pelvis, the touch of his skin on your nerve endings enough to make you wince.  
He gulped, his hand flying on your hip and you saw he was fighting against himself too to keep his eyes opened. He slowly moved back, and you took the opportunity to still be able to talk to say: “And? I’m speaking right no- Fuck!”  
He had entered you back in a swift motion, eliciting swearing from both of you. He didn’t react to your pun more than that and started installing a quick rhythm, losing no time to start chasing his high. His hands gathered at your shirt, talking a lot of control from him to open it button by button and not tearing it open; he grabbed your boob and teased your nipple between his index and middle-finger through the fabric as your head fell against the wall.  
He grabbed you below your thighs and made you jump, your legs hooking around him; it made him press into you and thrust even deeper. You grasped at his shoulders for dear life, subconsciously bucking your hips to meet him and graze your clit against his pelvis.  
He gave a particularly hard thrust and cupped your cheek, making all your weight resting around him and straightened your head to be able to press his forehead against yours; “I… I said… Look at me in the eyes.”  
Your eyes opened and your gazes met.  
His thrusts were becoming shorter and quicker, your g-spot and clit being solicited in accordance; you took his face in your hands too, maintaining the eye-contact the best you could. Both of your breathings were getting ragged; the bubble in your belly was about to burst, your walls clenching tight around him.  
“y/n, I’m…”  
“Me too.”  
You just wanted to reach for your high, fuck any little game.  
He turned his face and whispered in your ear, making a hot shiver run down your spine: “So tight around me y/n… You’re making me feel so good.”  
You were close. Very close.  
“So wet, I can feel your pussy dripping on me…”  
You gripped at his hair.  
“Couldn’t wait to be buried inside you, I missed it so much, I l…”  
“Shit-”  
You came. Hard. Your heels pushed in his lower back and you hugged him tight, pressing him into you more – if it was possible. You praised his name through your high, and felt him grip your thighs hard; his thrust became sloppier and you felt him come inside you.  
He came to a stop and both of you turned your faces to each other at the same time, gauging you a bit. He looked at you with a weird look, like if he was studying your reaction, but it quickly disappeared as he opened wide eyes: “Shit, I had an appointment with the guys at the studio.”  
You scoffed: “When?”  
“Hum… An hour ago.”  
You laughed and went to move a bit; he got out of you slowly and you winced under the sensitiveness of your body; he put you on the ground, but had to catch you back as you stumbled on your weak knees. He looked at you with a proud look and you said: “What? You did what you wanted.”  
You looked at your legs: “And luckily I have spare clothes.”  
“Wait, let me grab you tissues-”  
You cut him: “No, go! You’re late enough.”  
He arranged himself and turned to you as he was about to do something, but left the room after saying goodbye.  
You spent the entire afternoon trying to work, but your mind was somewhere else. No shit. In the later afternoon, you decided to go and grab something to eat to take a bit of fuel to force yourself to work. When you opened the door of the office, you jumped: someone was standing there, in the middle of the room.  
The woman was back at you, standing in front of your desk. She turned as she heard the door shut.  
She was tall, her high heels adding to her height. She moved a long brown lock from her face and gripped the sheet she had in her hand as she scanned your form.  
No need to ask; you had recognized her.  
“Madam Seymour. Quite risky to come here unformally.”  
Not impressed, you removed your coat and stepped towards her. “It’s him.”  
You raised eyebrows. “It’s him?”  
“It’s Axl who gave the medias a picture of him and you.”  
You didn’t move, air getting caught in your throat. You blinked. Inside, your heart broke.  
But you managed to keep a cold expression. “Can I know how you know that? Both of you haven’t seen each other for days, even weeks.” If you believed what Axl said.  
From the second, you weren’t sure anymore.  
She shrugged and tucked a lock behind her ear. “The picture, he always kept it on him.” She scanned your form, as she couldn’t believe what she was saying. Hate spread in your chest, but once again, you stayed impassive. “In his wallet. You know, at the begin of our relationship, I was jealous. You weren’t there for some years, he even had girlfriends after you and before me. But you were there. I felt like going out with Axl meant going out with you too.”  
She huffed, and a wave of sadness passed in her eyes. “But after some time, I learnt to live with it. I integrated the idea.”  
A silence passed.  
You said: “Why do you come here to tell me that?” Your voice was rough from your throat being tensed. “To hurt me one last time? Congrats. You won.”  
Her speech had provoked so many mixed feelings inside of you.  
She smiled sadly: “No. I came for something else.” She shook the paper she had folded between two fingers. “I guess the rest escaped.”  
“Oh, yeah. What a sweet reason.”  
She looked at you: there was no anger in her eyes, just sadness. You thought about the article in the newspaper. “Two tigresses will dispute the same meat.”  
You pointed at the sheet. She seemed to remember it and handed it to you. “There won’t be any appointment with the judge.”  
You unfolded the paper.  
“I agree to not take it further and come to a financial arrangement.”  
You read the paper and your eyes opened wide when you saw the amount written on the paper. She noticed it: “Any judgment, Miss y/l/n?”  
Not moving your eyes from the paper, you answered: “No, this part of the job is not in my competence.”  
“Talk about it with your… client and keep me or my lawyer in touch.”  
You nodded.  
“Have a nice evening.”  
You didn’t answer as she got out of the room.  
You shook your head and went behind your desk. You couldn’t believe it. Was she to believe? If yes, why did he do that?  
You took the phone and called the hotel Axl was staying at. A receptionist picked up.  
“Hello, I’m Miss y/l/n, Mr Rose’s lawyer. He’s staying in room 323 of your hotel. Could you put each of us in communication?”  
Some moments passed, the bip of the liaison ringing in the void. A scratching noise could be heard and the receptionist took you back; “I’m sorry Miss, he is apparently unavailable right now, but-”  
You cut him: “Could you please tell him our collaboration is over? That we came to an end. Oh and I’ll make a fax come to you.”  
You heard his muffled answer: “Oh, uh, right.”  
You thanked the receptionist and sighed. What a day.


	9. Chapter 9

You opened the door, watching your feet.  
“Miss y/l/n! Miss!”  
You had just the time to lift your head when Larry literally took you and hugged you tight. You huffed and chuckled: “Oh my god, is everything alright?”  
He let you go as quickly and passed a hand in his hair, embarrassed by his sudden actions. “Miss, it’s… It’s unbelievable.”  
He lifted his hand and agitated a paper, that you only noticed now. You frowned as you removed your jacket to put it on the hanger. “What is it?”  
“It is your fees. Professional fees.”  
You blinked. He added, as you haven’t understood yet: “Mister Rose paid you-”  
“Yes, yes, thank you Larry.” You took the paper and headed to your desk.  
“It’s a check, we’ll have to cash it.” He talked as he had seen the seventh wonder, shifting on one foot to another.  
You unfolded it and read. You opened your mouth and stopped breathing. Your first reaction was to turn to Larry, who was looking at you, a huge smile on his face. “Maybe we could repaint. Oh! No. We could move on, in a bigger office, or…” He started rambling on how you could spend that money.  
Your gaze went back on the paper. The numbers were dancing in your mind. You didn’t even know it was possible for a check to contain so many.  
But yet, you didn’t manage to be a hundred per cent happy. It didn’t seem reel, and… You didn’t feel like you wanted this.  
-  
Axl was walking in his room up and down, arms in his back, looking at the patterns on the carpet scrolling below his steps.  
Duff took a drag and huffed: “I don’t know man, what did you do?”  
Axl stopped and looked at him, shocked: “Why what did I do?”  
The bassist threw a look at Slash next to him and looked back at Axl, what he thought printed on his face. “Man, from one day to another she cut it off with you, out of nowhere. I don’t want to imply anything, but…” He looked at the ceiling. “Well, you did the same to her, but…”  
He stopped when he noticed he had said that out loud as Slash puffed and Axl shot him with a gaze.  
The guitarist spoke to save his friend: “And what did you do after? You talked to her.”  
The ginger shook his head no and resumed striding the room. The musicians exchanged a look: “How that?”  
“I send her her check this morni-”  
He stopped as his friends let out several “Fuck, Axl”, “Are you serious?” and “Damn, dude…”  
He opened wide eyes: “What?”  
“What? You call her now. That’s what.”  
-  
Stephanie Seymour sat in her couch and let out a sigh. She was a bit glad it was finally done, but she still had a bitter taste of how things went.  
She grabbed her purse and took the picture from it. She shrugged at the sight of you and tore it apart; she wouldn’t need it anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

[This part includes sexual content.]

You knocked at the door.  
It opened some seconds later on Axl, his expression somewhere between worried, clueless and pissed. You cocked an eyebrow: “You asked to see me?”  
He didn’t say anything and went to the side, opening the door wide for you to enter. You hummed as you detached your gaze from him; “Why do you look pissed? You shouldn’t be.”  
He huffed and let the door shut: “I’m pissed because you’re pissed and I don’t know why.”  
You turned: “And do you want to know why? I bet you didn’t have the idea to reach for me, if no one made you do it, you would just have cut it short with me without knowing the reason. I know this situation too well.”  
He raised eyebrows as you took out old history and opened his mouth, but you added: “I should have gotten it. The flowers.”  
You let yourself fall sat on the bed. He came in front of you, hands on his hips, looking at you. “The flowers? Yeah, I sent you flowers the other day cause we kind of left each other on a fight.” He passed his hand in his hair and looked away, not at ease to uncover his quite unusual action like that. “And what?”  
You lifted your gaze and looked at him. You squinted. In front of your momentary silence, he looked back at you.  
“It’s not for the picture that you sent me flowers?”  
He was still looking at you expectantly, not having a clue of what you were saying.  
You blinked. You opened your jacket and took the piece of newspaper you had recuperated – even if Slash had other plans with it – and handed it to him.  
He took it and unfolded it. When he laid his eyes on the illustration and the headline, his mouth opened slightly. You nearly swore it was the first time he saw it.  
He quickly glanced at you before reading the summary in thirty seconds. He then closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
You spoke in a breath: “That’s why I came here two days ago, to show you that. Then I bumped into Duff and Slash, and you know the rest.” You gulped. “I nearly had forgotten it, you know. But yesterday, I…”  
He looked at you and waited, not knowing where this would lead.  
“Axl, yesterday Stephanie came to my office.” He opened wide eyes – even if you hadn’t said anything heavy yet, only at the pronunciation of her name. “She came for the deal that I sent you, and she had the kindness to tell me that you had probably given this picture of both of us to the media.”  
His jaw dropped.  
“And you believed her?”  
You blinked. You felt a weird feeling inside your chest, like by this question, he made you feel very stupid right now. You forced yourself to not look at your feet and hid it behind an assured tone: “Well, she had kinda good arguments. She said you always kept the actual picture on you. Who else could have done it?”  
His cheeks coloured themselves with a light shade of pink as you put that fact on display, but he quickly added: “I don’t know, someone who took it from my wallet maybe? y/n for fuck’s sake, I didn’t put a lock on it!”  
He had raised his voice a bit and you straightened. You saw him throw the paper on the ground and head towards the desk, where a pile of his stuff had been put. He was showing his back at you, you couldn’t see what he was doing, but after apparently having found what he was looking for, he stopped moving and sighed deeply. “What a bitch.”  
You wanted to get up and meet him, but you couldn’t move. “Shit.” You took your head in your hands.  
You heard muffled steps on the carpet but didn’t lift your head. Feeling he was closer to you, you said: “I’m sorry. I… I don’t know why I directly believed her before talking to you. I’ve been stupid.”  
You fanned your fingers in a way you could see between them to see where he was and spotted him right in front of you, at your level, on his knees. You carried on, still hands on your face as you wanted to hide; “I’m used to seeing such perfidy in my job, I-”  
You stopped as he grabbed your wrist. Gently, he removed one of your hands and the other followed. He shrugged: “Don’t say that. Plus, I guess dialogue has never been our strong point, uh?”  
You smiled. “Yeah, words were never how we used to sort things out.”  
You had said that innocently, meaning this literally.  
But you got at the look in his eyes he had heard it slightly differently.  
You rolled your eyes and couldn’t help yourself but huff. “Oh my god, Axl…”  
He smirked: “What? You’re kinda right though.”  
“Apart from that. You’re right, I should have talked about it to you first.”  
He shrugged and eyed you. “What? I mean-” He cut you by cupping your face, and leaned to kiss you. You responded directly, took his wrists and opened your legs to make him come closer; he moved forward and deepened the kiss, grasping slightly at your cheek.  
It wasn’t hungry, heated like the day before; it was passionate and connected.  
You eventually broke apart and looked into each other’s eyes.  
No words were exchanged; you kept the eye contact and started to unbutton your shirt, as his hands went on your thighs.  
His gaze fell on your hands and followed the dance your fingers passing the buttons into the openings, his mouth opening slightly as you arrived at the end.  
Slowly, you grabbed each shirttail and made the cloth reveal your shoulders, then your arms.  
He lifted his hands to grab your waist, shivering under the heat of your skin; he moved it in a way they were now on your back and ascended till your bra. In an experienced movement that made you grin, he unclasped it and you threw it on the side in a movement of the arm.  
He lost no time grabbing you boobs, pinching your nipples between his indexes and middle fingers; you breathed as you felt them harden under his touch, sending waves of hotness in your lower belly. He bent forward and took one of your nipples between his teeth and started grazing at it. You hissed and put a hand in his hair, as he passed his tongue on it and started sucking.  
But you needed more; you tugged at his hair and he let go of you in a pop noise.  
You took support on your hands to slide further on the bed, him getting up and crawling over you.  
Once your head was on the pillows, he bent to kiss you, his body flush against yours, and you hooked your legs around his middle to push on his lower back, pressing him into you. He moaned into the kiss on the sudden pressure on his bulge.  
You grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and tugged at it. He broke apart and shrugged at your eagerness. He went on his knees and removed it, as you sat straight and unbuckled his jeans. You cocked an eyebrow to his face: “What? I’m hungry.”  
You lowered his pants below his bum and kissed his lower belly, till his cock. He shivered when your lips touched him and stuttered. “Wait.”  
You got back and eyed him.  
He just got out of the bed, removed his trousers and went back in front of you. You looked at his hands going to the button of your pants that he quickly opened, then slid it off you. He grabbed your knees and pushed on them to open your legs, his eyes attracted to the wet spot on your panties. He took a breath and inhaled of anticipation.  
He pressed his thumb on your slit, and you directly started to buck your hips for friction. The movement made his finger pressure on your clit and you hissed. He started drawing circles on it and you could feel yourself dampen the cloth by the second.  
Your gaze fell lower; you could see him getting harder and the sight aroused you even more, if you could. You grabbed his wrist: “Axl.” He lifted his eyes on you. “I want you inside me. Now.”  
His hand flew on your hips to grab your panties and remove them. You took his arm and pull him flush against you, his member brushing your slit in the process, eliciting gasps from both of you.  
One of your hands slid between your bodies and grabbed him. His mouth opened as you gave him a few strokes before putting his tip at your entrance, waiting for him to move forward.  
He pushed himself inside you slowly and your eyes closed at the satisfaction. Once his pelvis met yours, he let his face fall in the crook of your neck. “Shit y/n, you’re so tight.”  
You hooked your legs around his middle and started moving your hips, not doing anything much seen your position; but he got the hint and started thrusting, installing a slow pace at first, rolling his hips into yours.  
His was breathing heavily in your neck, erecting goosebumps and making you claw at his back. His movements made his member drag against your front wall and tease your g-spot perfectly; but he was getting desperate and his thrusts became more erratic.  
The bed started bumping against the wall as the pace was quicker. “Fuck Axl….” He started sucking at the spot below your ear and your chest raised from the bed, meeting his in the process.  
“Wait.”  
You let go of him and he got back, took your legs, and placed them on his shoulders. He leant a bit and placed his hands at each side of your head as he started thrusting again, the bed still bumping into the wall.  
Your hands flew to grip at his wrists and you swore.  
“Shit Axl, don’t stop.”  
The new angle made him press against your front wall even harder, soliciting all your nerve endings. You were seeing stars; his pelvis was rubbing against your clit, making you clench hard and squeeze him tighter and tighter, this adding to the new position.  
You opened your eyes and looked at his face; he was eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, chasing his high.  
He felt observed and darted his eyes into yours.  
You let go of his wrists and grabbed his face. He leant forwards and kissed you, his tongue looking for yours.  
You moaned deeply into the kiss; by bending, he went even deeper inside and brought you closer to the edge.  
He broke the kiss and put his forehead against yours looking directly into your eyes.  
His thrusts became more frantic, desperate. Desperate, as the look he threw you; he was close. You felt the bubble inside your belly about to burst, and he gave a particularly hard thrust, pressing into your g-spot: you tangled your hand in his hair and shouted his name, the waves of pleasure taking you.  
He followed you, thrusts sloppier, only to extend the pleasure.  
His name was escaping your lips again and again. He unhooked your legs from him and bent to kiss you, as both of you hissed to the sensitiveness of him still inside.  
You closed your arms around his neck and rolled to the side, tangling your legs together. Some seconds passed where your heavy breathings were filling the room.  
“Hey, y/n.”  
You hummed.  
“Would you mind… Going out someday?”  
Heat spread in your chest and you bit your lip. “Hmm, are you asking me out, Axl?”  
He hid his face in your neck and kissed your sensitive skin as an answer. “Please tell me you don’t have to work this afternoon.” His question was muffled by you, making you shiver.  
You grinned. “Why that?”  
He feigned thinking: “Hmm… Cause we’ve got things to do, I think.”  
You mimicked watching a fake watch: “And when?”  
He didn’t answer and suddenly sucked at the sweet spot below your ear as you laughed.  
On the other side of the wall, Slash was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, hands tied together on his torso.  
He muttered for himself: “I could be doing that right now too. My bed just prevented me to.”

Fin.


End file.
